THITKS
by Sakuyamon Lady of Fate
Summary: the person's name in paerenthesis is who's telling about the chapter. Kyle is gifted with the yin yang seal and it is used here to show a strong spirit and strong telekenetic
1. A fight in THS Commons

: Kyle Renamon Max Rika Henry Tokato Dustee Kazu Kenta

T.K.I.T.H.S. By Kyle Owen

Chapter 1

"CRAAAKKK!" went Patrick's fist on steel as I ducked the incoming fist from Troy and Matched Chase's kick with my one of my own. Panting I didn't see Patrick's punch as it hit my elbow, and ignoring the pain I jumped up and struck Chase and Troy in the face in mid-air before landing and hitting Patrick with a sweep which made his fall and hit his head on the picnic table bench. I feinted acting like I was going after Troy but then I turned and cracked the toe of my foot on Chase's jaw and down he went as Patrick landed a right to my nose. Snarling I leaped on him kicking all within reach and a low blow to the bread basket making him take a bow before my foot almost gave him whiplash before Saber's thrust laid him out for the count. Instantly Max was at my side with some water as he said in my mind _" Don't ever do that again Kyle" _ choosing not to reply I sat down by Lauren and Dustee grinned at the cell phone footage she had got of the fight.


	2. Strange Occurances

T.K.I.T.H.S. By Kyle Owen

Chapter 1 ( Kyle)

"CRAAAKKK!" went Patrick's fist on steel as I ducked the incoming fist from Troy and Matched Chase's kick with my one of my own. Panting I didn't see Patrick's punch as it hit my elbow, and ignoring the pain I jumped up and struck Chase and Troy in the face in mid-air before landing and hitting Patrick with a sweep which made his fall and hit his head on the picnic table bench. I feinted acting like I was going after Troy but then I turned and cracked the toe of my foot on Chase's jaw and down he went as Patrick landed a right to my nose. Snarling I leaped on him kicking all within reach and a low blow to the bread basket making him take a bow before my foot almost gave him whiplash before Saber's thrust laid him out for the count. Instantly Max was at my side with some water as he said in my mind _" Don't ever do that again Kyle" _choosing not to reply I sat down by Lauren and Dustee grinned at the cell phone footage she had got of the fight.

Chapter 2 (Max)

I went with Kyle to the office h was leaning heavily on me trying to charge his Aura( Electrical field that the mind emits) Behind us was Lauren and Dustee sporting her cell. As we went into the office Troy launched himself at Kyle and a credit to him he didn't hesitate he instantly hit Saber's thrust and Troy was out. I hit him on the chest and he began to cough as we entered Lindgren's office and between me, Lauren, and Dustee's video it was explained. Kyle got one pop and then me and him went to Mrs. Crawford's (English) and Kyle pulled out his jacket from his bag and put it on the desktop before dropping off to sleep immediately. I slid into the seat beside him chuckling as he snored away. I awoke him when the bell rang and me and my twin headed to computers where we both completed the lesson and then I helped him with a few keystrokes and got some pictures for his story (C.T.T.R By Sukura Owen) which he preferred to use his pen name and I called him that in his mind (we're telepathic and telekinetic. Me Kyle Dustee and Lauren) Then getting threw Algebra in joyously we rode the bus home and went outside to train our abilities and though i couldn't lift anything Kyle lifted a pine cone. Going to bed that night a surge of physic power lifted the 4 of us sent us spiraling into Shinjinku , Japan (me, Kyle Lauren, and Dustee) and we landed ill assorted on the ground in a park.

Chapter 2 (Kyle)

Getting up I rubbed my hands over my eyes as the others got up and dusted themselves off. a refined vice asked " Hello! where are you from?" my Arura began to react to the kitsune and without warning the seal activated and I transformed into Renamon " whats happening to him?" asked Max and Dustee drawing back Luaren stood firm as I said " that seal it's the reason this happened."


End file.
